User blog:Masternachos/Unnecessary Update
Hiya, folks! Thought I'd make an update blog because I haven't made one in a while, someone else didn't JUST make a blogpost, and grad school's just resumed so if I don't do it now I might not have free time again for several months. ************** First of all, I've noticed a lot more activity lately. A ton of pics have been added, so I've really fallen behind on cataloging them. Speaking of cataloging, I've gotten a job this fall working for the university library's cataloging department. Right now it's mostly getting rid of a ton of outdated material (STEM stuff) to make room for newer things; there's a lot of books on computer programming and so forth from the 1980s (one was from 1977), so there's a LOT of old material to go through. In addition to work, my second semester of grad school has just started. I'm only taking two courses, but that's still a LOT of reading, and quite a bit of writing. But at least I'm mostly used to my "new" apartment (it's really not very nice, but whatever), and the semester's starting when it's still warm and bright out, so I'm mildly optimistic instead of anxious and depressed. I actually have plans to do something in a few weeks: Adventure Time is coming to an end with an hour-long special, and I've gotten permission from student life to use one of the rooms in the student center to host a viewing party, so I've just got to make some flyers and hang 'em up. (It's only a big deal in the sense that I'm actually doing something; they told me I didn't really need to book that specific room or anything. But I still asked, which was a big deal for me.) I have no idea how many people might show up (if any, perhaps), so I don't know how many pizzas to get. Oh well. It's still something! Speaking of "something," I took a creative writing class this summer (it doesn't go towards my graduate degree as far as I can tell, but I'm not exactly in a hurry to shut the door to the college stage of life; mostly because I'm not at all ready for the "now you're a real adult!" room that door leads to). Anyway, the class itself was AWESOME. Everybody loved everything I wrote. The creative non-fiction assignment was kind of tough; other people wrote things about bad break-ups, experiences with drugs, coming out to their parents... I wrote about a time a massage chair made me feel uncomfortable.† But the creative fiction piece was great. I wrote about a girl who's obsessed with emus, and everyone thought it was hilarious. Two different people told me I had the next Junie B. Jones, and when everyone agreed I needed to continue the story for our final portfolio project. Plus, my professor told me my story (as well as my writing level in general) was already at a publishable level, so now I'm still working on it, and am kind of wondering if I could do THAT for a living. On the one hand, that would mean the past ten years of pursuing a degree in history (and everything in my life that went with it) was a total waste... except, of course, that all of that led me to taking this class and coming up with a character I could see myself building a series around, if you look at it in a fate-y, "every step is important" kind-of-way. But I have not been on this wiki as much as I'd like, and a lot of it is because there's just SO MUCH GOING ON. Of course, there's also the whole "it's not new to me anymore" factor; I've seen several people come on here, edit like crazy for a few weeks or even months, and then just disappear. That's NOT going to happen with me. I single-handedly wrote 26 lengthy episode synopses and cataloged and captioned thousands of pictures; when I do eventually leave, I'll let everyone know (and I say when and not if because, come on, am I going to be doing this when I'm 40? That's an eternity in computer/internet time, Fandom might not even exist anymore). (Though recall that I'm admin because I was editing a ton, no one else was here haven't heard from the last admin in, what, two years?, and I had a gap of three hours between classes where I could just edit this wiki on my laptop in the cafeteria.) IF you've read this far, I commend your perserverence; and while I don't exactly condone spending so much of your time reading something so unimportant and rambling, I'm not going to condemn it, either. (See? This is why I'm ending here.) Anyway, good job and good luck everyone! †Full story: This spring, I was feeling panicky about all my school work and everything, and went for an emergency session with my counselor/therapisty person. She wasn't available just then, so the lady at the desk showed me the little relaxation room they have for this situation (it's really small, basically a glorified closet). Inside are two massage chairs, meant to help you relax. It did not help me relax. I'd never been on a massage chair before, and I was already on edge. All I could think of for those 15 minutes was how awkward and weird this chair was making me feel. On the plus side, that was ALL I could think of, so I wasn't panicky and anxious afterwards; the sheer awkwardness had helped. So, that was something. Category:Blog posts